Chihiro
is the main protagonist of the second season of Kamen Rider Amazons. He uses the Neo Amazons Driver to become . History Escape and Hunting Chihiro was born five years prior to the start of the series, having been born sometime after the events of Operation Tlaloc from Season 1. His father was Jin Takayama, a former genetic researcher at Nozama Pharmaceuticals who infected himself with Amazon Cells shortly after the test subjects were freed from their captivity, and his mother was Nanaha Izumi, Jin's helper in his quest to eliminate all the test subjects. Two years before the start of the story, Chihiro was found by 4C during a raid on a group of Amazons. Prior to their arrival, he had apparently witnessed his mother being devoured. When 4C took him in, they were bewildered by his physiology: despite having human DNA, the boy had accelerated growth and cannibalistic tendencies typical of an Amazon. At first, Chihiro was against them and resisted any and all attempts to gleam information from him, even biting one of the medical scientists' arm when they were placing an Amazon Register on his arm. Meeting Iyu At an unspecified point in time, Chihiro somehow managed to escape from 4C and wandered the streets until he was found by Hiroki Nagase and his friends. The teens had managed to somehow bond with Chihiro, and convinced the owner of a bar to allow Chihiro to stay. Sometime later, they discovered the existence of Amazons, and Chihiro's ability to both sense and fight them. This led to Nagase and his crew to start up "Team Kiss," and upload videos of Chihiro fighting any Amazon they find, which leads to them gaining both popularity and a large income of money. After hunting down a Cheetah Amazon, Chihiro becomes angry when Nagase and his friends compare him to the Amazons, due to him only eating out of food packs. This, of course, angers Nagase, and the two nearly fight until the owner, Shido, walks in. The next day, Chihiro senses a new Amazon that has emerged at a chapel. He then discovers it devouring a groom, and transforms. He is overwhelmed at first, but receives the unlikely help from Team Kurosaki, an extermination team apart of 4C, and their own Amazon, Iyu. Chihiro is immediately stunned, as he cannot sense her as an Amazon, even stating that, for the first time, he's met someone whom he doesn't want to eat. Three new Amazons appear shortly after, with Iyu and Team Kurosaki eliminating them. Kurosaki then knocks out Chihiro with a tranquilizer, and brings him back to 4C. Awakening Iyu's "Human Side" When he awakens, Tachibana converses with him, asking why he had left when there was much they could benefit with their cooperation together, even studying Chihiro's unique biology. Chihiro quickly rebukes Tachibana's statement of him being an Amazon, caliming he is human, though Tachibana brings up the fact that Chihiro had mentioned eating humans, something which only an Amazon would feel. This leaves Chihiro feeling conflicted, and Tachibana leaves, asking Kano to feed him. After being provided with water and a food pack, Chihiro asks about Iyu. Kano reveals to Chihiro that Iyu is actually a human who was implanted with Amazon Cells after their death; her father had become an Amazon, and devoured her whole family, including her. Chihiro then realizes why he never felt the urge to devour Iyu, and though visibly showing disappointment, he resolves to stay by her side, in order to fully prove himself as "human." He agrees to work for 4C, but only on the condition that Iyu be treated as a human being, not as a tool. After aiding Team Kurosaki in defeating the Porcupine Amazon, Chihiro, albeit briefly, causes Iyu to feel something, which results in her singing the same song her father taught her. Unfortunately, the moment is ruined by the arrival of Haruka Mizusawa, who attacks Iyu without explanation. Chihiro tries to defend her, but is quickly overwhelmed and is swiftly defeated. Kurosaki orders Fukuda to use the Scattershot, which has enough firepower to kill an Amazon in a single shot, but he hesitates, allowing Mizuki Misuzawa to grab it and aim it at Haruka. Haruka then leaves. The next day, Chihiro reports to Team Kurosaki, who he is now asked to work alongside with. Chihiro makes it clear he wants to stay by Iyu's side, which Kurosaki allows. They then go on their next hunt. When Chihiro arrives, he finds two Amazons feasting. The Elephant Amazon, unaware why is there, tells him that there is not enough for three. Chihiro then transforms and attacks them. Iyu then enters the scene. At first, Chihiro is unable to coordinate with Iyu, leading to them to fight their opponents separately. Chihiro is overwhelmed, and is overcome by the live human body next to him. Seeing his hunger, the Elephant Amazon tells him he can have the body and then leaves. Due to exhibiting the desire to eat a human, Iyu sees him as a target and attacks, leaving a fatal injury. Chihiro is then rushed to the 4C medical ward. To Tachibana's surprise, Chihiro's wound has already begun to rapidly heal to the point where it looks to be a minor wound. When he awakens, Tachibana expresses his disappointment with Chihiro, and tells him that he is limiting his contact with Iyu, who will be operated on at another location. Chihiro, angered, claims that he is going back on their promise, but Tachibana refutes him by saying that he treats Iyu humanely for a corpse. Chihiro then refuses the improved armlet, which would inhibit his cannibalistic desires sufficiently and increase his fighting capabilities. He then takes Iyu and flees, hoping to try and awaken her human emotions again. On their "date," Chihiro tries and fails to have her remember her "human" aspects, but still persists. At one point, when trying to have her remember how to enjoy food, he remembers his mother being eaten alive by Amazons, which causes him to throw up. As their "date" ends, Chihiro notices her staggering, realizing that simply eating food isn't enough to provide her the protein necessary. When he notices a woman walking by, he once again feels the urge to eat, causing Iyu to once again deem him a threat. Chihiro, however, is content with her wanting to kill him, since it is the only time she truly looks at him. Kurosaki then arrives, claiming that Chihiro's actions, while good, mean nothing. He then tells Iyu to not attack Chihiro. Afterwards, Chihiro and Team Kurosaki hunt down the Elephant Amazon once again, and successfully eliminate it. When Chihiro's feeding urge comes up again, he is shocked and overjoyed when Iyu says that Chihiro is a target that she must not hunt. Reunion of Neo and Alpha Sometime later, Chihiro tries to give Iyu a balloon animal, but is flustered when he sees her nearly naked. One of the members of Team Kurosaki, Ichiro Futamori, tells Chihiro that while it is sweet of him, it is useless as Iyu, while remembering everything in her life, feels no emotion from them, thus depressing him. Team Kurosaki is then called in to defeat the Rose Amazon after it kills several 4C operatives. At first, Chihiro and Iyu have trouble defeat it until the former comes up with a plan. Just as they are about to defeat it, Mamoru intervenes, saving the Rose Amazon and telling him to flee. Chihiro and Iyu then fight Mamoru, which is then postponed with Haruka arriving to defend Mamoru. When they return, Chihiro comes with Iyu when Kano questions her about Haruka, as he had apparently been acquainted with her father. Annoyed by Chihiro's interference when he asks her if she remembers anything fun, he asks him to leave. Chihiro then reunites with Nagase, who regretfully informs him that Takumi and Kenta, the latter of which became a New Type Amazon, have both died. Depressed at first, Chihiro is surprised to learn from Nagase that he was once classmates with Iyu, and inquires about her, learning that she used to be quite cheerful and loved making cake. Later, Chihiro and Iyu once again fight the Rose Amazon, though Iyu is incapacitated. To Chihiro's confusion, however, Haruka arrives with the former members of Nozama Peston Services and aids him in defeating the Rose Amazon. The two successfully kill it by beheading it, though Chihiro is quickly defeated by Haruka, who then proceeds to try and kill Iyu, claiming that she deserves to rest rather than be used as a tool any longer. To his surprise, however, Chihiro stops him - in human form with glowing blue eyes and black veins. He successfully repels Haruka and injures him in the process, something which surprises even Haruka as he was still in his Amazon Omega form. He then retreats, allowing Chihiro to check up on Iyu. Remembering that he had bought a cake for her, he goes to grab it, only to find in disappointment that it has been ruined during the fight. Futamori once again tells him his actions are useless, as the only reason Iyu began to protect him was simply because she adapted to the strategy that they had come up with. After accidentally hitting Iyu in the face with the cake after falling, he hears her mention the word "fun," as she remembered once making cake for her classmates. Unknown to Chihiro, Kano reports to Tachibana that they have examined the "arm" of the Origin Sample responsible for tainting the water source of the water company. To Tachibana's surprise, the Origin Sample had Lysogenic Cells as well as premature Amazon Cells - identical to those of Chihiro. After returning and given the day off, Chihiro asks Mizuki if she knew any good place to take a girl, which she easily guesses as Iyu, much to Chihiro's embarrassment. Mizuki wonders what Iyu would want and Fukuda states that she would want to be with her father, telling Chihiro that he and his comrades had to kill one of their friends who became a Sigma Amazon before taking his leave. As the others leave and another team occupies the room, Chihiro asks Iyu if that is what she really wants and wonders what she is always looking at, since she always stares at the wall. He then tells her he ran into a school friend, who told him how she used to be. He then asks if she would want to go anywhere, such as her home or school, though he is taken away by medical examiners, at first believing them to be looking for Iyu. To Chihiro's confusion, the examiners wear heavier garments and strap him to the table, stating that they are using different drugs this time and are wearing them for their protection. Kanou then arrives, showing Chihiro the Scattershot bullet and asking him if he knew what it was before asking the examiners to administer a fraction of the dose inside the bullet into Chihiro, much to his shock. After it is administered, Chihiro screams in pain from the damage and is left incapacitated. Sometime later, his body tries to heal the damage. Kanou then informs him that Iyu has engaged an Amazon, but before he can leave, Kanou then tells him that a similar armlet containing the same amount of power is attached to her arm, which will activate unless Chihiro tells him everything about his past. When Chihiro arrives, he is surprised to see Nagase with Iyu before transforming into Amazon Neo, only to be overwhelmed due to the effects of the Scattershot. However, he is saved by the timely appearance of a man carrying an Amazon Driver, who Chihiro seems to recognize as well as Team Kurosaki. The man then proceeds to transform into a red Amazon, though he is apparently blind, relying on sound and allowing himself to be hit by the Amazons before he brutally kills them. Chihiro then approaches the man, much to the confusion of the others, especially when the man calls Chihiro by name. Chihiro then calls him "Dad," much to the shock of everyone present. Game World An iteration of Amazon Neo from the Game World ambushed Emu Hojo, and Poppy Pipopapo with Amazon Omega and Amazon Alpha. Transforming into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, Emu held off the three Amazon Riders, allowing Poppy and Naga to get away, only to be left at a disadvantage as he was unable to split into Level XX due to his Rider Gauge running low. However, by eluding the Amazons long enough, Ex-Aid was able to reach a Reverse Energy Item which had the effect of revitalizing Ex-Aid while weakening the Amazon Riders, allowing the Double Action Gamer to quickly defeat the trio by stomping on them. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Personality Chihiro is generally quiet and meek, keeping away from humans due to his inherent blood lust. However, as he sees himself as human instead of Amazon despite all facts stating otherwise, he comes to loathe Amazons as a whole and often fights with a feverish demeanor, a trait which is the opposite of his father, who hunted Amazons out of obligation for their creation rather than hate. In an effort to suppress his urge to feed on humans, he refrains from consuming anything but specialized food packs and water, to the point of the notion of eating sickens him; a result of watching his mother being eaten alive by Amazons as a child. Due to all these physiological and psychological oddities, he suffers from serious identity crisis. Although perceived as cold and aloof, it is shown that he is indeed capable of compassion and behave like a regular human. This "salvation" comes in the form of Iyu, who he claims to be the first and only human he can look at and even touch, without feeling any urge to eat her. Despite being mildly disappointed when it was revealed to him that Iyu is nothing more than a walking corpse, he nonetheless insists on sticking around her, claiming that he can truly be a human when Iyu is around. His attachment to her is so strong that he demands 4C treats her as a human instead of an Amazon or just a weapon, and repeatedly tries to awaken her humanity. Powers and Abilities *'Amazon Tracking:' With his Amazon DNA, Chihiro has the ability to detect other Amazons within a certain range. However, his abilities extend only to live Amazons. As such, he couldn't detect Iyu's presence nor her status as an Amazon, due to her being a dead body. *'Accelerated Growth:' Chihiro has accelerated growth, aging from a young boy to a late teen within the span of five years. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Chihiro heals faster than humans, to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. *'Unnamed Ability': Chihiro possesses a unique ability that causes his veins to turn black, typical of most Amazons with Lysogenesis Cells, and his eyes glow blue. The properties and benefits of this ability are unknown at present, but one of its boons is a massive increase of power, as he was capable of wounding Haruka, even though the latter was already in his Amazon Omega form. It is currently unknown how this ability can be accessed, or what triggers it. Weaknesses *'Cannibalistic Lust: Due to his Amazon nature, Chihiro has an innate hunger for human flesh. His hunger is worsened when he does not receive food for a while, or if he senses exposed flesh, such as blood. Forms *'''Height: 188.0cm *'Weight': 99.7kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 25.0t *'Kicking Power': 31.0t Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. Neo's can amplify brain waves to summon Jungleder. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Moderate tightening skin that wraps around the body with flexibility to enhance joints and muscles movements, and provides astounding physical abilities. It will also harden itself due to situations, to prevent damage from enemies. * : Neo's chest armor. With the Neo Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells in Neo's body harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling out almost all damage inflicted. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding area and convert them to stockpile energy. * : Arm cutters that can cut through everything. A punch can crack 85m thick bedrock. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * : Boot cutters that can cut through everything. A single kick can crack 100m thick bedrock. Finishers: *'Amazon Slash:' *'Amazon Break:' *'Amazon Strike:' Rider kick Appearances: Chou Super Hero Taisen, S2 Episode 1-7 Equipment Devices *Neo Amazons Driver *Dreidal Ladie - Neo's personal weapon *Unnamed Hook Arm *Unnamed Arm Mounted Needle Gun Vehicles *Junglaider Behind the scenes Portrayal Chihiro is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, his suit actor is . As a child, Chihiro is portrayed by and as a teenager, Chihiro is portrayed by , who also portrayed in . '' Etymology The Kanji character in his name, , sounds similar to "hero"and also related to his parents' name: the Kanji and . Notes *Unlike his predecessors in Amazons, Amazon Neo's eyes are behind a yellow visor, and the visor design is more like the hybrid of Kamen Rider Faiz's Ultimate Finder and Kamen Rider Drive's Multi-high Beam Eye. *Amazon Neo resembles riders from the first season but encased in metal armor. Likewise, New Omega resembles his first form but encased in similar armor. *Amazon Neo is the only rider from the Amazons series to not be named after a Greek letter. However, it is possible that "Neo" is derived from the Greek letter . **Incidentally, the word "neo" itself comes from the Greek word "neos", meaning "new". By another coincidence, "new" has a similar pronunciation to the Greek letter Nu. *Amazon Neo's has some similarities with Riderman **Both are the fourth rider in their world **Both are able to change their right arm into various tools and weapons. **Both are once clashed with the main protagonist (A.Neo vs A.Omega, Riderman vs V3) * Chihiro is one of the youngest Kamen Riders in the series, as despite appearing to be in his teens, he is 4 years old due to his accelerated growth. ** He is also the second youngest protagonist in his own series, the first being Haruka, who in Season 1 was only two years old. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **Season 2 ***NEO ***ORPHANS }} Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Amazons Riders Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders